Li Yunmu/Beast Companions
Mist Fiend Extremely rare race of Eight Light Devil King. Li Yunmu's Mist Fiends are transformed by divine blood so they are even more powerful than ordinary Mist Fiends. He has currently two Mist Fiends. Ape Gods Currently, there are 300 Ape Gods who awakened their ancestral bloodline in the Heavenly World. Shadow Female Ancestor If the Sacred Shadow Female is the Shadow clan’s most majestic existence, then Shadow Female Ancestor is an existence equivalent to their god. Every Shadow Female Ancestor is born from a tree. After experiencing the beliefs and prayers of the Shadow clan for three millenniums, she would be born! But presently, the seed Li Yunmu had obtained from the special dimensionality box had made the Shadow Female Ancestor descend. Furthermore, there was a huge difference between those born in the Shadow Clan and this one. Because she hadn’t received the devotion and prayers of the clansmen, day after day, year after year, for three years, she also hadn’t received any filthiness of the world. Thus, this Shadow Female Ancestor was just like a newborn whose brain and thoughts were completely blank. As long as Li Yunmu formed a contract with her, then the fate of the two of them would be intertwined. Maybe they would even enter a master-servant relationship. If this Shadow Female Ancestor’s infant remained by his side, then she could gradually mature by herself and finally attain the level of Shadow Clan’s genuine god ancestor, who had the power to frighten battle sages, as all of them could perish in front of a Shadow Female Ancestor. It had to be said that this was a life-form from a seventh dimension, who had such formidable inner vitality that they were extremely close to deity level. Actually, the Shadow Female Ancestor didn’t have many abilities, only two. The first one was mentioned by the system just now - Shadow. She could walk between the cracks of all dimensional spaces, without anyone ever seeing her unless she willed them to. Even a Battle Sage couldn’t discover her existence. This was an extraordinary ability, extremely extraordinary. Although it didn’t directly affect her combat strength, but what kind of entities were battle sages? They were the supreme existences under the heavens. It was said that no person could rival a battle sage, and this wasn’t some exaggeration. But even these supreme existences, whose battle prowess surmounted the heavens, couldn’t see through this Shadow ability. Then what was the Shadow Female Ancestor’s second ability? It was Replication! Yes, Li Yunmu hadn’t heard wrong, she could really replicate others’ cultivation bases! Cyan-Feathered Giant Serpent Its body was covered in cyan scales which were reflecting light and flickering. Each scale had an incomplete naturally formed divine rune. The snake also had purple pupils and a phoenix tail. Li Yunmu named her Little Qing. Little Qing is an ancient devil beast, which means that her bloodline gives her the potential to reach the deity realm. If Little Qing is nurtured with divine energy, then she can break through her bloodline's limit and evolve into an immemorial devil beast( a beast that has power equivalent to that of ancient gods). Innate Talent: Morph Little Qing's innate talent allows her to morph into anything, but she cannot turn into something that is bigger than her or has more mass than her. Li Yunmu tried turning her into a cave dwelling and then she turned into a miniature one. The frightening thing about this ability is that allows Little Qing to turn into any weapon. Even she cannot copy the weapon's special abilities, the weapon that she turns into will be several times denser than the original and as a result, the weapon becomes several grades stronger and durable as well. ' Heavy Pincer Gigantic Beetle (Ch-124)' It was extremely savage and possessed a formidable defense as well as an enormous strength without any clear weaknesses. But the most significant characteristic of this creature was that its could dig through earth extremely quickly.